


See It Again

by schneefink



Category: The Seer and the Sword - Victoria Hanley
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: Torina had a plan to save her father.





	See It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



There was no proof of Vesputo's planned treachery. So Torina smiled and feigned shyness and agreed to the betrothal, and looked into her crystal and waited: when Vesputo tried to kill the king, she would kill him first.  
She spent as much time as possible at the side of her father, who was always so kind to his family and whose pride and ambition had seemed so admirable when she was a child. "Soon we'll conquer Glavenrell," he boasted, "and I'll take the High King's head personally."  
Torina froze.   
When Vesputo raised the dagger, she was a second too slow.


End file.
